Stronger than love
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: A sequel to my previous story solace the events from Sonya's POV


A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, the response was so good that I decided to write somewhat of a sequel a little from Sonya's POV. Depending on the following chapters it might end up as AU.

Stronger than love:

Sonya did not sleep the entire night yet when she rose from that ruined bed she felt more rested than ever.

The organization she worked for had been her entire world for a long time now. Unable to have anything remotely close to a significant relationship with another person her obscure employers had played the role of family and even god, providing everything she needed as long as she played by their rules. And she did obey, never questioning her orders or minding the consequences or motives behind them, because of that she had always been rewarded.

The latest and perhaps biggest of said prizes was sleeping by her side in a burned down apartment, resting after a very eventful evening he had finally fallen asleep with his right hand still wrapped around her. He had lain unmovable lost in thought for a very long time while she pretended to be asleep. The reason for his reverie probably included his ex girlfriend, distanced friends and even more distanced family but little by little his muscles relaxed and he feel into a deep slumber.

He would never know how many times she had dreamed of having the legendary Michael Westen by her side, he had been for years a mere legend, a hero to emulate in times of chaos and after obtaining a few pictures of him from secure files a fantasy for her cold lonely nights. It was no coincidence when he found her in Cuba, she had been given a complete file of his many activities months before she even met him.

Attached to it were the files of his friends and girlfriend, she studied every single one of them. When she knew Fiona Glenanne had left him she finally found her way in, she knew he would be vulnerable and easy to manipulate. Her employers didn't even have to tell her details of her mission, they wanted Michael to work for them but his friends and family had always been in the way. Now that he felt abandoned and lonely all he needed was a good reason to join them, alcoholic and depressed he would be of little use for anyone and without a tangible reason to follow orders he would simply play rogue.

Sonya would be the reason to join in, providing comfort and moral support he would easily leave his self destructive ways and if she became his only source of affection he would follow her to work for his employers as her partner. Ironic that the only way to dominate the most dangerous man in the world was not through the use of violence but with kindness.

There were many beautiful, smart and strong women working for her bosses and every single one of them could be chosen to perform her mission. Yet the reason Sonya was perfect for the job was that she did in fact want to be with him long before his file landed on her hands, perhaps the love she felt for this dangerous magnificent man was not much deeper that a groupie would have for her favorite rock star, but she did like to be with him. She did dream of a not so distant future when they could fight side by side during the day and make passionate love at night.

She would never forget the electricity of his touch on her skin, the musky scent of male pheromones mingled with wet earth and most of all she would never remove from her brain the hurt in his eyes when he opened up to her. Soaking wet on the verge of tears he showed a side of himself he never confided on anyone else, not even Glenanne.

He didn't love her, at least not yet, but if she played her cards right they might accomplish an attachment that would prove stronger than love, a mutual gold for a higher cause. Michael was compatible with her in every single way, a kindred spirit with great power and an attractive body. He was the desired object she had seen from behind the glass with no hope of ever reaching it. Now lying naked by her side, accessible to her curious fingertips and hungry mouth he is still only halfway on her grasp but she is patient and determined to reach her goal.

He would be hers, one way or another it was just a matter of time.

It is morning, the sun rays soak the destroyed dark loft they spent the night in. The storm has passed and he is still deeply asleep. She risks a gentle kiss on his temple and detangles herself from his warm muscular body, when he rouses from slumber she is already dressed and managed to make coffee for him. Reaching the door he asks: So?

-"I'll talk to them"- She answers kindly.

Could he be playing the same game as she? Could the past night be a mere mean to reach under her defenses and skip the middleman? In the world they lived in that was to be expected but if so, he was the one who would lose the game, because she was in it by true conviction and shady as her intentions were her emotions were honest. If he lied it was only a matter of time until she knew it and that wouldn't deter her in the slightest because he truly was alone, and his salvation laid in her grasp.


End file.
